


The Darker Creatures

by Yamifire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamifire/pseuds/Yamifire
Summary: I rewrote my darker creatures story, because it was horrible.





	The Darker Creatures

“So Mrs.Williams jou’re look very healthy, so ve’re almost done, I just have one more question for jou, are jou sexual active in anyway?” Dr.Clyde said as he looked down at his clipboard. Jessica looked away from the geman doctor before answering “Y-yea I have, j-just not with my husband. I was drunk and I-I didn’t know what I was doing, please don’t tell him.” You see Mrs. and Mr. Willams both have Dr.Clyde as there doctors, so Jessica was afraid the good doctor was going to tell her husband. Clyde waved his hand dismissively “No need for zhat, I’m jour doctor, I could care less about jour love life.” “Thank you, Dr. Clyde.” Jessica replied “Bitte schön.”

Jessica walked down the street, the sky was painted in oranges, and reds, and started to think about Dr. Clyde. He was a pretty handsome man, with his neck long black hair, pale skin, and aqua green eyes. He was fairly short though, at 5”5, he also always seemed to smile, and his teeth were sharp, and a blinding white. He would stiffen up, and take a deep breath whenever he performed blood test. Clyde also had a faint smell of blood, and death, and maybe he smelled like that because he was a doctor.

While she was in her own little world, she reached her apartment, and pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door, and hung up her coat, and closed the door before locking it. She walked up to the front window, to close the blinds, and out on the street there seemed to be a person in the shadows. “Who the hell is that?” She said under her breath, Jessica tried to get better, but the shadow disappeared. Jessica shook her head slightly, “Maybe I’m just tired?” she said as she headed to her bedroom. Jessica’s husband was gone on a business trip to Italy, so she had a lot of time to spend with Todd. She had lied to Dr. Clyde when she said she cheated on accident, and she would end up regretting it later. She knew she should have just gotten a divorce, but she still loved her husband just not in the way she used too. 

______________________________________________________________________

A few days later Jessica decided to go get lunch, so she decided to go to the cute little cafe down the street. She sat at a table near the window, and she ordered a fruit salad, and a cup of tea. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man in a black hoodie, he was tapping his fingers on the table, and he seemed to be staring at her. She couldn’t see his face, as he had the hood on, but she could see aqua green eyes. They seemed familiar to her somehow, but she couldn’t place them. The man turned back to his own lunch, which was a bacon cheeseburger.

Even after he turned around Jess could still feel the man’s eyes on her, so she finished her lunch quickly, when she got up to leave, she noticed the man was gone. When she left the cafe she still couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, she would turn around to see if she was being followed, but she wouldn’t see anyone. She continued to walk, not noticing the pair of aqua green eyes following her every move. 

______________________________________________________________________

It was Valentine’s day, and Jessica’s husband was still gone on his trip to italy, so she decided to spend it with Todd. They had already made plans the day before, to go out for dinner, and Jessica was excited. She had put on a nice navy blue strapless dress, matching heels, and some gold earrings. Todd picked her up at 7:30, and both headed, in his car, to the restaurant. They got a table near the booths, and the kitchen, Jesicca ended up ordering a salad, and Todd got a Steak.Then Jessica got the feeling of being watched, later into the night, so she glanced around again, but yet again she didn’t see anything. 

About four tables away sat a familiar german doctor, eating a steak, the german doctor was not an idiot, he knew Jesicca was lying. ‘Such a shame a nice girl like her is going to be minch meat.’ Clyde thought as he ate his steak, ‘Maybe she would make a nicer steak, whoever made this can’t cook for their life.’ Clyde got up, and placed some money on the table, and walked away, but not before saying “Bis bald, Jessica.” under his breath.

When Clyde got outside, he decided to call his brother Addeline “Hallo.” Addeline said. “Hallo, Ade I on my vay home, ist everyzhing ready for tomorrow?” Clyde replied, “How are jou going to take both of zhem out?” Addeline asked. “Don’t vorry, I just need jou to be ready vhen I get home. Ja?” “Ja.” “Danke, Bis später.” “Tsuhüss.” Clyde then hung up the phone, and continued to walk down the street.

______________________________________________________________________

It was time for Jessica’s monthly doctor’s appointment, she came in the afternoon since she didn’t have anything else to do. Dr. Clyde was already writing something on his clipboard when she came into his office, “Oh, Guten Tag Jessica, jou’re a bit early, but zhat’s okay. Let’s get started.” Dr. Clyde said as he put down his clipboard. About half an hour later Dr.Clyde clapped his hands, and says “Everyzhing is vorking fine, jou just need to have jour flu shot.” He then left the room for a few minutes, and came back with the shot. He wiped her arm with an alcohol pad first, before grabbing the needle, and sticking it in her arm. “Jou’ll feel a little sleepy after zhis shot.” Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

“Hmmm…. How am I going to keep her in zhe car?” Clyde asked himself as he carried Jessica to his car. “OH vait, I have some rope in zhe trunk.” as he was getting Jessica into the car his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and checked the caller ID, it was just Addeline. “Hallo.” “Hallo Clyde.” “What?” Clyde asked “When are you going to get here, pretty boy, ist struggling now.” “In about 20 minutes.” “Vell hurry, jou know zhat sleeping medicine doesn’t last long.” “Ja Ja, Ich weiß” Clyde hung up, and put his phone back in his pocket. He finally got Jessica into the car, so he closed the back door, and got into the driver's seat.

______________________________________________________________________

Jessica woke up to a dark room, she tried to lift her hands up to rub her eyes, but she found that her hands were tied down. Jessica finally woke up fully, and she saw that she was tied to a chair, “Jessica.” she heard a familiar voice whisper. She looked up only to see Todd tied up into a chair across from her, he was covered in cuts, and blood.”T-todd? What is going on here?” She asked as she tried to struggle. “I don’t know, but don’t struggle I’ve already tried.” She stops struggling when they heard footsteps, and when they saw a door above them opening.

The person that came down the stairs was none other than Dr. Clyde, and he was carrying a tray with knives, and tools on it. “Dr.Clyde w-what th-the hell is going on!?” Jessica yelled as she struggled more, ”Oh, jou don’t have to call me Doctor, I’m not jour doctor any more.” He said as he got down the stairs. Clyde walked over to the small table, and put down the tray, “I zhink I forgot the bandages, und tarps. Addeline können du mir helfen?!” Clyde shouted up the stairs. “...I’m coming.” Was heard as a man wearing a white plague doctor mask, and with long black hair, came down the stairs. “Was wollen du?” Addeline asked “I nee-” “HELP US PLEASE!” Todd yelled.

Both raven haired males turned to Todd, Addeline looked to Clyde “You should sew his mouth shut, he ist a loud one.” “W-what are you go-going to do to us?” Jessica asked, but the brothers ignored her “I need zhe tarps, und ze first aid kit, please.” Clyde said. Addeline gave out a sigh before walking up the stairs “I have to do everyzhing mein self…” He mutters before walking out of sight.

Clyde rolled his eyes, and turned to the struggling couple before speaking, “Jou’re probably vondering vhy jour here. Vell here’s zhe answer, it’s because jou both cheating. Jessica jou zhink jou’re so sneaky, but guess vhat Todd knew jou had a husband, and he has a girlfriend.” Jessica looked at Todd with a surprised expression. “You knew, and you have a girlfriend?...” “....Yea I knew, I thought you were going to get a divorce, but you never did, and I don’t love my girlfriend.” They both stared at each other before Clyde interrupted “Aww...he does have a point, vhy didn’t jou get a divorce?” 

“I-I don’t know…” Jessica replied as she looked down to the floor. Clyde clapped his hands and walked over to the tray, “Zhat’s enough self pitying. It’s time to get started.” “St-started on what?” Todd asked. “Vell dinner of course, Addeline is pretty impatient after vork.” Clyde said as he came back with a knife. “Hmmm…..eeny meeny miny moe, catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers let him go, and eeny meeny miny moe.” Clyde said as he walked over to Todd. He held the knife up to Todd left arm, but he stops when Addeline came back with the tarps, first aid kit, chloroform, and rags. Addeline put all the things on the table, “I got part of dinner ready. I’m just vaiting on jou.” 

“Vell if jou going to be like zhat, zhen help.” Clyde replied as he walked to the table, Addeline let out a sigh “Sorry, it’s been a long day. I apologize.” The brothers ignore the struggling duo, and grab the rags. They poured the chloroform on the rags, move to the struggling humans, and put the rags over their mouth. They both passed out in about five minutes, and Clyde turned to Addeline.”Go get zhe sewing kit, I might take up jour suggestion of sewing his mouth shut.” Even though no one could see it Clyde could tell Addeline was smiling from under his mask. The long haired male walked upstairs to get the needle, and thread.

______________________________________________________________________

Jessica slowly came to, about 10 minutes later, and she woke up to the sound of humming. She glanced around groggily, and sees Clyde threading a needle, Addeline nowhere to be found, she then looks in front of her, and sees Todd still unconscious. “Oh, you're awake. I was about to pour vater on jou.” Clyde said as he finished threading the needle. Clyde walked over to Todd’s motionless body, and whipped his lips with an alcohol pad. Jessica tried to asked what he was doing, but she discovered that she had a gag in her mouth.

“If jou vere able to scream I vould have had to sew jour mouth shut too.” Clyde said. Jessica screamed around the gag as the needle was pressed to Todds lips “Don’t vorry I gave him some sleeping medication. He can’t feel any of this....probably.” Clyde said as he pushed the needle into the pinked lips. Clyde hummed along to ‘This Is Halloween’ as he sews his lips shut, blood dripped down his fingers, like a red river. Five minutes later Clyde stepped away from Todd, and licked the blood of his fingers. 

Clyde’s face scrunched up like he dipped his tongue in salt “Yuck, his blood is too salty… nein vorries.” He said to himself as he took out a rag, and wiped his mouth. He turned to Jessica “So, vhat do jou zhink, is zhe stitching okay?...” Clyde asked as he walked closer to her. She struggled as Clyde walked behind her, he grabbed her face, and turned her to face Todd. “Isn’t zhat sooo much better, no more screaming.” Clyde let go of the, now, crying woman’s face. He walked over to the stairs, and began climbing them, “Ve’ll continue tomorrow morning. So try to get some sleep.” Clyde let out a laugh, and left.

______________________________________________________________________

Jessica woke up to the sound of clanking. She looked up to see Todd gone, and blood on the floor. She turned towards the clanking expecting to find Clyde, only to find Addeline. He was wearing a black, and silver mask this time. He was cleaning of a bloody knife, and was talking under his breath. Jessica didn’t have the gag in her mouth anymore, Addeline turned around, the mask hidding his expression. “Oh jour up, I vas starting to zhink jou had a heart attack or something.” He said with an even voice. “W-why are you both d-doing this?” She asked as she struggled in the chair. “....” Addeline doesn’t answer, he just stares at the woman from behind his mask.

Addeline let out a sigh then turned back to the table, and yelled “Clyde zhat girl ist awake!” A few minutes Clyde came waltzing down the stairs, his hands covered in blood. “I got dinner ready, Todd put up quite a fight, but he vent down. Hehehe.” Clyde said with a smirk, he pulled out a butcher knife, and walked up to Jessica. He held down her left hand as she struggled, Clyde was much stronger than he looked. “Ade, could jou put zhe gag back in her mouth?” “Sure” Addeline said as he grabbed the cloth off the table. He walked over to the struggling girl, Addeline grabbed Jessica’s face, and stuffed the gag into her mouth.

Clyde held her ring finger, put the knife to above her knuckle. Jessica screamed around the gag, as the knife dropped down on her ring finger. The bone made a sickening crunch sound, like a cracking almond. Clyde shook the blade as it got in Jessica bone, the finger started to slowly come off. Jessica had tears running down her face as she screame in agony, the finger finally came off, and blood gushed out, like a waterfall. “Vell it seems jou have been drinking jour milk, zhat vas hard to cut off.” Clyde said as he picked up the detached finger. “If jou veren’t going to take jour marriage seriously, zhen jou didn’t deserve jour ring finger.” He countiued.

He put the finger in his mouth, and bit down. His shark like teeth crunching through the bone, like it was a cracker. Blood dripped down his pearly white teeth as he chewed “Mmm...zhis vill be great for dinner….vell I shouldn’t drag zhis out anymore. Good bye Jessica.” Then quicker than lightning Clyde took the knife, and slit the girl’s throat. Both brothers watch as the woman choked on her on blood. 

** _“Do vorry Jessica, ve’ll love to have jou for dinner.”_ ** Was the last thing she heard.


End file.
